


Ангел небесный

by Shax_r



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Немного о том, откуда берутся городские легенды, рассказы о чудесных исцелениях... и всякие внештатные архангелы.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Ангел небесный

**Author's Note:**

> Да простят меня все приверженцы фанона про Кроули-Рафаэля.

Ничего не предвещало. Вот ровно до нынешнего момента. А сейчас – внезапно начало предвещать, и чутьё (вернее – неприятный зуд пониже спины) подсказывало, что предвещало что-то очень нехорошее.

– Дорогой, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

В минуты пьяного бреда Кроули иногда ловил себя на мысли, что Азирафаэль похож на облако. Особенно поначалу, когда таскался в этих своих жутких балахонах, да и потом, в общем-то, тоже. Эдакое белое кучерявое облачко, просто умилиться и не жить.

Сейчас сравнение с облаком если и было уместно – то только с таким, которое вот-вот запустит парочку молний в чью-то наглую рыжую морду.

Кроули сглотнул и мужественно решил идти до конца. Ну, то есть, прикинулся шлангом.

– А-а-ангел, ты о чём? – протянул он как можно более небрежно и расслабленно вытянулся на диване, закидывая ногу на ногу. Даже на всякий случай загородился винным бокалом.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него взглядом «можешь не прикидываться, я тебя слишком давно знаю».

Кроули вздохнул и сел почти прямо.

– Вся… – Азирафаэль указал взглядом куда-то в потолок, – Верхняя Контора на ушах стоит. Отдел по работе с земными обращениями вообще в панике. Сандальфон на каждом углу кричит о диверсии. Михаил готовит план контрразведывательных мероприятий.

Если до сего момента Кроули решительно не понимал, к чему клонит ангельское создание, то сейчас… яснее не стало. Ну навели шороху среди пернатых параноиков, может быть, даже кто-то Снизу, он-то тут при чём?

– В общем, вот, – Азирафаэль протянул лист неестественно-белой бумаги, завёрнутый в целлофан. – Статистика по обращениям, – пояснил он. – Ну, знаешь, кому люди чаще всего молятся и всё такое.

Кроули осторожно подцепил лист двумя пальцами за самый уголок и пробежался глазами по верхним строчкам. Ну, Бог, Иисус, толпа всяких святых (большинство из которых при жизни были на редкость мерзкими личностями, а вот поди ж ты) – с этими всё понятно. С ангелами, вроде, тоже. Хранители там всякие, Михаил, Гавриил и... Оп-ля.

Похоже, у него всё на лице было написано, потому что Азирафаэль мрачно кивнул и забрал у него листок.

– Никакого архангела Рафаэля никогда не существовало, чтоб ты знал. Я сначала тоже подумал, что кто-то из ваших решил напакостить, а потом посмотрел на дату первого обращения. Кроули, дорогой, какой, к чёрту, архангел Рафаэль в Средневековой Германии?

– Я не виноват! – вскинулся Кроули, предпринимая последнюю жалкую попытку оправдаться. – Я, между прочим, твою работу выполнял!

Вообще-то, он не врал. В середине четырнадцатого века он действительно в рамках Соглашения хозяйничал в Восточной Германии. Тогда во всей Европе творился жуткий бардак, люди мёрли от чумы тысячами, и одному-единственному ангелу никак не удалось бы с этим справиться. От одного-едиственного ангела, будем честными, толку было чуть. От одного ангела и одного демона, временно прикидывающегося ангелом, впрочем, тоже, но тогда о рациональности своих действий они как-то не думали.

Кроули с ног сбился, таскаясь из одного города в другой. Успевал в основном на сожжения трупов и, злобно шипя что-то про свою исключительную любовь к текущему столетию, выгребал золу для обеззараживания.

А если и удавалось кого-то вылечить на ранних стадиях – предпочитал побыстрее смыться, чтобы ещё чего доброго не обвинили в колдовстве. Смертные они такие, от их благодарности лучше бежать, пока цел.

Вот от одного убежать не удалось. Сам виноват, конечно, совсем замотался и забыл отвести глаза домашним, но когда его потянули за полу плаща – Кроули икнул и от испуга едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

Старик, вцепившийся в плащ мёртвой хваткой, смотрел с таким благоговением, что недолго было задымиться.

– Ангел небесный! – возопил он во всё горло и грохнулся на колени. Кроули попытался сбежать, но старик проворно ухватил его за руки и воззрился снизу вверх горящими глазами. Нехорошо горящими, ой как нехорошо.

– Слышь, мужик, какой я тебе ангел? – Кроули тщетно пошевелил руками, вяло пробуя освободиться. – Так… мимо проходил.

– Я вчера молился в храме! – веско возразил старик. – Просил у Бога, чтобы Он послал ангела, который исцелил бы мою жену.

О, ну замечательно. С такими спорить себе дороже, тогда он до ночи отсюда не выйдет.

– Уговорил, ангел так ангел. Пусти, а? Вас там толпа таких умных молилась, а я один, у меня работы полно.

– Назови своё имя, – потребовал старик. – Чтобы впредь молиться о спасении тебе.

– Я… э-э-э… У нас посменная работа, – выпалил Кроули первое, что пришло в голову. – Ну, знаешь, сутки через трое, сегодня я, завтра кого-нибудь другого пришлют. Так что ты это, молись себе усерднее, будь умницей, а я пошёл, ладно?

Судя по тому, с каким фанатичным упрямством ему тут же попытались расцеловать руки (Кроули едва не взвыл) – не ладно.

– Тогда я буду каждый день до самой смерти возносить тебе благодарность за чудесное исцеление!

Кроули сдавленно всхлипнул. Ну, раз малой кровью отделать не получилось – надо было что-то придумать. Как назло, все более-менее подходящие имена разом повылетали из памяти, в голову приходило только «Азирафаэль» (ну конечно, какого ещё ангела он мог вспомнить), но этот самый Азирафаэль потом же ещё лет пятьдесят ворчать будет.

Ну, значит, будем импровизировать.

– Я… мдэ… как его… Рафаэль я! – «А вот это я здорово придумал, обалдеть». – Целый архангел! – «Что я, хуже Гавриила, что ли?» – А теперь оставь меня, смертный, у меня без тебя дел по горло.

Старик, наконец-то впечатлённый должным образом, на секунду ослабил хватку, и Кроули, продолжая бормотать что-то про то, что они, архангелы, народ чертовски занятой, успел улизнуть.

Про эту совершенно безобидную, как ему казалось, выходку он забыл уже к утру следующего дня, и вообще думать не думал, что она будет иметь такие… далеко идущие последствия.

– И что теперь делать будем? – вздохнул Азирафаэль, устало потирая переносицу.

– Ну… – Кроули почти жалобно поднял брови. – Скажем, что это ты был? Ну подумаешь, пошутил немного.

– Пошутил? Ты представляешь, какую выволочку мне устроят за что, что я назвался архангелом и поднял такую шумиху?

– Согласен, дерьмо идея, – скривился Кроули, но уже через минуту его лицо прояснилось. – Та-а-ак.

– Дорогой? – Азирафаэль насторожился, наученный горьким опытом.

– Есть идея. Да не смотри на меня так, идея – во! – Кроули даже языком прищёлкнул от нетерпения. – Ты просто заявишь Наверху, что лично берёшься выяснить, кто этот злостный диверсант и подстрекатель. А я тут разыграю парочку спектаклей, с Гавриилом же в своё время прокатило.

– С Гавриилом?

– Когда твой книжный открывался, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся Кроули и уже набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, чтобы продолжить излагать свой гениальный план, как вдруг столкнулся с тяжёлым и очень недовольным взглядом Азирафаэля. – Ой. А ты не знал, да? – Кроули натянуто рассмеялся. Чёрт, так вот о чём он забыл рассказать пару сотен лет назад. – Ну, в общем, ангел, тут такое дело…


End file.
